godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
MBAW-93
|image =Godzilla.jp_-_MBAW-93.jpg |caption =An MBAW-93 in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 |name =MBAW-93 |targets =Godzilla, Battra, Destoroyah |pilot =Multiple |length =13.5 meters |height =7.4 meters |first =Godzilla vs. Mothra |last =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah }} The MBAW-93 is a powerful Maser-based tank which first appeared in the 1992 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mothra. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Mothra The MBAW-93 tanks were first used when the J.S.D.F. confronted the larval Battra in Nagoya. Much to the J.S.D.F.'s chagrin, the beams relentlessly fired by the tanks failed to even scratch the larva's hide, and beams from the monster's eyes and horn made light work of the powerful machines. Several MBAW-93 tanks along with MBT-92s and new Maser-mounted aircraft called ASTOL-MB93s were later deployed to halt Godzilla's approach to Yokohama when he emerged from Mount Fuji. However, Godzilla easily destroyed the machines with his atomic breath, and continued on his way. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 In 1994, MBAW-93s were deployed by G-Force alongside a fleet of F-16 Fighting Falcons and MBT-92 tanks to engage Godzilla, fresh from temporarily defeating MechaGodzilla. Godzilla had little trouble with the machines, kicking the tanks aside like fallen leaves and obliterating the F-16s with his atomic breath Godzilla vs. Destoroyah In 1996, the MBAW-93s and MBT-92s were modified, their Maser cannons replaced with new ultra-low temperature (ULT) laser beams, also known as cryolasers. These modified Maser cannons as well as a new model dubbed the DAG-MB96 were deployed alongside Type 90 Tanks armed with cadmium shells to engage the juvenile Destoroyahs in the outskirts of Tokyo. Kensaku Ijuin believed that these freezer weapons could cause the Micro-Oxygen in the creatures' bodies to be liquefied and kill them. The various vehicles seemed effective at first, until the creatures merged into a huge aggregate form. The giant Destoroyah then made short work of the military's forces before transforming into a flying form and flying away. The modified MBAW-93s, MBT-92s and DAG-MB96s were present again during Godzilla and Destoroyah's climactic confrontation near Haneda Airport. When Destoroyah was overwhelmed by Godzilla's temperature, the evil beast tried to fly away. The tanks and the Super X3 fired at Destoroyah with their cryolasers, causing his wings to freeze and sending him plummeting to the superheated ground below, where he exploded into a white mist. Godzilla then began to melt down, with the tanks opening fire on him with their entire payload of freezer weapons. The onslaught was successful in minimizing the damage from Godzilla's meltdown and preventing him from burning into the planet's core, but it could not stop catastrophic amounts of radiation from being released into Tokyo. Thankfully, the radiation was absorbed by the previously-dead Godzilla Junior maturing him into a new Godzilla. Weapons *The MBAW-93 is capable of firing two beams at the same time from its side-mounted Maser cannons. *In ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, the MBAW-93s' normal Maser cannons were replaced with ultra-low temperature (ULT) lasers, or cryolasers, and missile pods were added to the sides of the turret. *Able to move at 42 kilometers per hour Gallery Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 1.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 2.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 3.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 4.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 5.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 6.png|MBAW-93 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Mothra - MBAW-93 7.png|MBAW-93 concept art MBAW-93s and MBT-92s vs. Godzilla.png|The MBAW-93s fight against Godzilla with the MBT-92s, but are destroyed as Godzilla kicks them aside Category:Vehicles Category:Superweapons Category:Land Vehicles